Torn
by Sirius-CaptainJackSparrow
Summary: Main character is of my own creation. Starts w Jack from PotC, & now it's with characters from HP, in Sirius' time. Multicategoried ...Follow the drama of MaryJo's life as she interacts with Hogwart's students and as she grows up in both worlds...
1. The Beginning

+X+okay guys, forget about the first 'chapter' or prologue or whatever. _This_ is the real thing, _this _is where it begins. So if your reading comment. I've got a pretty amount done, and I'm satisfied. 

So don't be afraid to say anything about this, I'd _love_ to hear it. -

Anyway, here it goes. . .

* * *

It all started when I was three. I was playing in my room when Jack Sparrow, who is about 5 years older than me, and his parents came in our house. The Sparrow's were my parents' good friends, and they stopped by once in a while. 

I ran out to the livingroom and my parents were talking to the Sparrow's. I watched them; Jack was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. After about 5 minutes my dad came over and told me that they were going out with the Sparrow's and that Jack was going to babysit me.

Tears started forming in my eyes. My parents hadn't ever left me; at least not to my knowledge. My dad pulled me into a hug, and I clung onto him. He held on for a minute, then picked me up and set me on a chair. Then he went over to Jack and whispered something in his ear.

I kept crying until after my parents and the Sparrow's left. Jack looked over at me with a slight smile on his face, then got up and left the room. I stopped crying loudly, curious as to what he was doing, but was still whimpering. I waited about ten minutes and he came back out; he was dressed in my dad's clown costume from that past Halloween.

When I seen him I smiled; I loved clowns. He looked kind of awkward, but I didn't care then. That is where it _really_ all started, I guess.

xA+B+C+D+E+F+Gx

As I got older, 4...5...6, he still babysat me, but we never were really close. As he got more mature, so did I. I don't think I ever really did like him a lot, because whenever he came over was when my parents left, and of course I didn't like that too much.

But when he was nine (I was four) his mom told him that his dad had left, and it _really_ hurt him. Everyone assumed he died, even though those weren't exactly his mom's words, but she didn't say anything so we all just stuck with that.

After he really realized his dad wasn't coming back, he would stay in his room for days at a time. I heardhis mom telling my mom this after it happened.

I didn't really know what was going on, so I was still myself.

xH+I+J+K+L+M+N+O+Px

After half of a year, he started coming over and babysitting again, just like before, except he wasn't as much fun.

He would sit there and listen to his music or reading or something the whole time, and I would be watching him and coloring or something. I noticed that there was something missing, but I couldn't tell. He seemed pretty lonely.

It wasn't how it used to be; and I couldn't understand how he felt.

Until now.

* * *

okay, how'd you like it?  
Well, I have more, so don't you fret.  
I don't know if it acted really as much of a cliff-hanger, but I guess it is.  
The next one will be up soon hopefully! So yay. 

Review, please!


	2. Understanding

_+X+--hey, enjoy_

**_Chapter 2_**

"Mary, honey, I have some really bad news."

My mom had just got home really late from work, which she usually never did.

"Mom, what is it? Why are you home so late? Where's daddy? He didn't come home at five like he promised to." She came over to me and hugged me. "Mom! What's wrong?"

Silent tears started streaming down her face. "Honey, your father – your father was in a fight."

"What? Is he okay?"

"No, Mary. . ." She wiped her face with her sleeve, "Mary, your dad didn't make it. . . he died."

Tears formed in my eyes and mom pulled me close again. "Dad. . . dad. . ." I sobbed as my mom patted my back and whispered, "Shh, It's alright baby. Everything's going to be okay."

+0000000-

The next night my mom went out to a bar with Jack's mom, and Jack came over to babysit. My mom made me come out of my room, where I was all day, to greet him. When he came in I mumbled 'Hello' and ran back upstairs. I ran into my room, slammed the door, and turned on my music full blast.

Jack knocked on the door but I didn't hear it, so he came in. He turned down the music.

"Get out, Jack! It's my room and I want some space!"

Jack was either deaf or he just ignored me, because he went over to me and sat down. I was lying on my bed at this point, with my head in my pillow crying.

He started rubbing my back comfortly, and I sat up and looked at him, tears running down my face. He took hold of me and I cried into his shoulder.

He didn't need to say anything; my dad was gone. . .and he knew it.

It seemed to be the longest time before I settled down and fell asleep, but I finally did. I don't know if he ever left my bed, but somehow it felt he was there the whole night.

From that moment on I knew how he felt when he lost his dad; I finally understood what it was like to lose someone you love.


	3. First Day of School

- hey guys, enjoy this, i wanted to update ASAP, cuz i'm gunna be gone for a while week up north, boring. so i won't update for a while.  
but don't worry, i'll be back

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Mary, wake up! First day of school._ Mary thought, forcing herself to wake up.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She walked over to the sink and slapped cold water on her face, then looked up at herself in the mirror.

She couldn't help but think about how much she had grown up since her dad died. She became very independent, and for only being nine at the time, that was something big for her.

After breaking her train of thought she hopped in the shower and cleaned herself up. Getting out, she walked to her mom's room and seen her passed out, lying on the floor.

"Oh mum, not again." she mumbled, helping her mom up onto the bed.

She could smell her breath 4 feet away, and that could mean only one thing – she's drunk.

If she knew her mom she bet that she probably got home at three in the morning, came in here, and passed out; which was about three hours ago.

"I guess I'll be getting myself ready for school today." Mary stated, as she left the room and closed the door.

She hated that her mom did that to herself, and to her daughter, as a matter of fact.

She then got dressed and went downstairs and made some rum pancakes. Mary seemed to have a bit of a habit of eating rum pancakes; she got hooked on them ever since her mom made her breakfast a few weeks after her dad died and accidentally spilled rum in the batter. But no matter; a little rum won't hurt.

When Mary finished them she put them in a container and slipped them into her backpack.

She then walked out of her house and headed down the street.

+000000000-

"Jack, wake up! First day of school! . . .Jaaaaaaackiee. . ."

"Huh? Jo – MaryJo? What are you doing here? What time is it?" Jack, who was now sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes, inquired.

"It's almost 6:30, sleepy head. Now get up! You don't want to be late for your first day of high school." Mary smiled at him and walked out of the room.

"Hmm." Jack mumbled, then added very quietly, "Maybe I do."

He then got up, slipped on some black boxer pants, and followed Mary out of his room.

When he turned down the dark hallway he heard the water running in the bathroom.

"Your shower is waiting, my king!" Mary said laughing, walking out into the hall to face Jack. She looked at him and then saw the look on his face. "What's the matter?"

Jack stared right back at her, leaving a minute of silence before stuttering, "What the H –. What are you doing here?"

Mary stood there for a few seconds and thought about how he would always swear, but not directly to her, which made her feel. . . "Well, getting you ready for highschool m'dear. I knew you would _forget _all about setting your alarm and everything, so I took the liberty to come here and surprise you! Surprise!" Mary then left Jack in the hall and went to the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to– " Jack yelled after her, then mumbled, "Thanks." , and took his shower.

When he got out he headed to his room, going right past his mom's room and not even looking in, even though the door was wide open. He knew what was in there, but he didn't care anymore.

He walked into his room and looked around the floor, found his white Wife beater and threw it on, then found a pair of his jeans and slipped those on over his boxers. Jack went out to the kitchen.

"Well good morning Mr. Grouchy Pants. I made you my famous pancakes."

Jack sat down at the table and stared at Mary as she got out a plate and silverware.

He couldn't help but smile as her light brown hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail, swung around as she bustled around the kitchen. As she did this she hummed a song that he had no idea what it could be, yet it seemed so comforting and familiar.

"Here you go. Now eat up, you need your energy." Jack smiled at her then dug in.

Mary sat down across the table, having ate her pancakes while Jack was in the shower, and watched him as he enjoyed her pancakes.

She admired everything about him. How strong he was, how independent he was; but despite admiring him, she was growing up to be her own self. What she saw in front of her, the messy, dark brown hair, the dark eyes, and the fit body, was nothing to who she thought Jack was.

She really saw him as that nine year-old boy who had just found out that his daddy was gone. Who had later seen his mom go down the drain, her becoming an alcoholic; then having to raise himself and take care of himself.

That's who he truly was; that's who he truly is.

+000000000-

When Jack finished his pancakes Mary cleaned up the kitchen, washing their plates and silverware in the sink. Whiles she did this Jack went to his room for something, then came back to the kitchen,

"You know, Jo – you really didn't have to do this." Jack said, coming up behind Mary and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh no, but I did," Mary said, while continuing washing. Then she turned around and said, "because how could I have missed my big brother's first day of highschool!" Mary pinched Jack's cheeks.

He batted her hands away, then said, "Oh, come here." Jack pulled her into a hug. _Jo is right_, he thought, _we are practically siblings now. I mean, we do have so much in common. But it goes way deeper than that. . .and I'm sure_ _she looks up to me_.

"Well," Mary said, pulling away from the hug, "off you go. School starts in 20 minutes, so you should get walking. Oh – and your bag is right next to the door."

Jack walked to the front door, followed by Mary. He grabbed his bag and opened the door, then said smiling, "Thanks for everything . . .little sis."

And with that he was gone.


	4. Arguments, Feelings, and Chicken

**Chapter 4:  
**_**Arguments, Feelings, and Chicken**_

Mary finished cleaning and went off to school herself, being in the fifth grade. She loved to care of people and to be in charge; it was something she was rather good at.

At school Mary was mostly a loner, only having a few friends which she only talked to in class. But even if she did have good friends, she would never want to take them over her house; at least not when her mom was there.

Mary was very adroit, though, and she mostly got good grades. So even though Mary never had friends over, she was content with her life; she just, in general, loved living! But Mary sometimes wished she could just simply go away to some magical place, and be a completely different person.

Little did she know, that day would come one day in the future. But for now she had to remain there with Jack

-000000000+

"Hey Mary. How was your first day of school?" Mary's mom asked as she walked through the living room.

Mary took a deep breath, trying to be calm. "Oh, just another day of school. Why do you ask?" Mary set her bag on the table and flumped down on the couch.

"Can't a mother ask her daughter about her school day?"

"Sure," Mary agreed, still trying to withhold peace, but she couldn't fight the urge to mumble, "If you can call yourself a mother." She plucked a magazine from the side table next to the couch, and commenced to flick through it.

"Don't you talk to me like that young lady!" Her mom yelled, ostensibly taking an umbrage to Mary's words.

"Like what mom? I was just making a point." She retorted, just as tranquilly as ever, like it was merely an ordinary conversation.

"Well, don't be making points with me missy. You need to learn some respect!"

"Respect!" Mary yelled, leaving all hope of equanimity with her magazine that she thrashed down as she sprung to her feet, "Respect, Mom? How am I supposed to show respect when you don't even show me, let alone yourself, any!" She then began to rage out of the living room to her bedroom.

"What are you babbling about?" Mary's mom squalled back, pursuing Mary to her bedroom.

"Nothing, mom. If you don't even know what I'm talking about, then just forget it." Mary declared steamily, trying to settle herself down while taking her duffle bag and filling it with some of her things.

"Where do you think your going young lady?" Her mother demanded with a hint of panic, realizing what she was doing because now, which wasn't the first time.

"I'm going over to Jack's for a couple days to cool off." Mary said, zipping up the bag. "I hope you take in consideration to what I said in the living room."

"You're not going anywhere, missy."

Mary put the bag's strap over her shoulder then said, "Watch me." She went to the living room, snatched up her school bag, and went out the kitchen door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Shit!" Mary's mom whispered angrily, kicking the couch.

-0000000000+

"Jo! What're you – are you okay?" Jack, who was outside already, strode quickly up to Mary Jo as she perambulated down his driveway, 15 minutes later.

The aspect on her face looked dismayed, with perplexed emotions sketched all over her face.

She dropped her bag when Jack attained her and they hugged for what seemed like eternity, Mary puling into Jack's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked her tenderly, after he waited for the utopian moment to enquire her.

Mary Jo stared into Jack's eyes and asserted, with ineluctable loathing surging from her words, "My mother."

Jack was cognizant to what it was like, he knew and felt her pain. After a moment, he embraced her once more, then turned around and offered her a piggyback ride.

"Oh Jack," Mary sighed with a hint of a laugh, wiping her eyes. "You're always a goofball." But nevertheless she hopped on Jack's back, Jack picking up her bag and took her inside to the couch.

When they both sat down, they began laughing irrepressibly and irresolutely. But it was a bitter sweet laugh, because both of them were conscience of what was following it.

The room went disturbingly quiet after a minute, then Jack asked cautiously, "So, what's up?"

Mary Jo deceived that she was unaware that he had questioned her about anything, and averted her eyes to lose contact with his. Then instead of responding to his enquiry, she posed her own, "So, where's your mom?"

Jack glowered at her, his eyes narrowing. She was obviating the subject; he remembered, but couldn't commemorate, this routine all too well. She has her dilapidated, frustrating feelings, but she wards them off, even more so by displacing them onto Jack.

Mary Jo gazed hopelessly at Jack, cognizant to where this conversation was proceeding, conscious to the hell she was about to undergo.

"You know what?" suggested Jack, after sometime of playing see who could blink first, "Let's just leave this conversation until we're ready, okay?"

Mary Jo nodded in acquiescence, now keeping eye contact with Jack.

Oh, how much she valued and admired Jack; how she would enamor to scarper with him to another land, where they could start over and live peacefully and happily together.

"Well, I'll go make dinner, got any requests?"

Jack smiled and replied, "Yes, I would just love to have some of your wonderful Rum chicken, it's been ages."

Mary Jo smiled back, and went off into the kitchen, Jack watching her as she left.

He just couldn't believe that Mary Jo, loveable and independent as she was, was only nine years old. The same age as he was when he lost his dad . . . He couldn't comprehend that it had been five years already . . . Five years since he came home from school that day to encounter his mom bawling, lost for words. He had to peruse the note his dad had left to savvy why his mom was crying.

The note was so genuinely casual, that no one knew what it meant exactly, but Jack inferred that he wouldn't be seeing his dad for a long time, if not forever.

"Jack – hey Jack . . . Jack!" Mary Jo came frolicking out to the livingroom where Jack had nodded off. She sat down beside him, "Aw, did little Jackie get tired of waiting for his wum and chicken?" She jested, then laughed; Jack had sprung up and began tickling her.

* * *

-no reviews?  
well, no, but someone **_must_** be reading it now! haha, yeah...

**REVIEW**


	5. The Letter That Changed Everything

--well, everyone, i finally updated. as you can see, this happens to be pretty much the last part in Mary's life when she's at home, because the first of spetember is rapidly approaching...  
I hope you like it, this seems to be a pretty good one, i think, and I hope you think too.  
but the only way to actually know, is by you reviewing, so please, it would mean a lot, thanks.  
-Also, I dunno when the next update will be... maybe sooner if there are more reviews?

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Letter That Changed Everything_**

"So," began Jack, as he and Jo started walking to the lake for a walk, "you never did tell me why you had yo stay at my house for a week." he stated, after it was the 7th day Jo had stayed there.

"No?" Mary replied, "Well, did I ever tell you that I'm very glad you let me - And that I'll be going home tomorrow after school?"

"Oh." said Jack, sounding slightly discouraged.

Jo looked at him and smirked. "What was that 'oh' about? You sounded disappointed to me."

"Oh, no I – "

"Are you going to miss me?" Jack flushed, but retorted, "No, I'm going to miss these long morning walks you've been inducing me take every other day."

"Oh, well . . . "

They omitted it at that as they continued to walk.

When they back to Jack's house, it was already 6:30.

"Okay, you go engross yourself in a shower and – " Mary started, but Jack knew oh so well what she was going to utter next, that he finished her sentence, "– and you'll go fix some of your infamous Rum pancakes." They both smiled and went on with it.

They ate together, as Mary thought it more befitting, and then she saw Jack off. But before she left for school, her curiosity had finally caught up with her and she snuck into Jack's mother's room.

"Mrs. Sparrow?" she called out after she peaked in. But there was no need to call again because there lying on the bed was Mrs. Sparrow.

She looked very pale and raged, apparently she was doing some kind of drug or drugs, even; she looked atrocious! Mary Jo couldn't help but gasp; she knew that what she saw wasn't very eminent. It seemed that Mrs. Sparrow was probably only just hanging on; she likely overdosed or something, because she wasn't moving, and her chest was just barely visibly moving.

She had become aware that Jack's mom was deeply depressed after her husband left and that she would drink way more than general, but Mary didn't think it was _that_ advanced.

There were many mixed emotions that hastened into her after realizing what all of this could potentially lead to. The most hurtful thought was that Jack didn't tell her about all of this, about how his mom is one of the worst druggie's east of the Mississippi. Also that Jack had to be curious as to where his mother is, so he had to of seen her on the bed, looking like this. He should've taken her to a center or something – he should do something about this!

Well, either way, Mary should've done something too, but she just couldn't face Jack. Over the next week Mary Jo barely spoke to Jack, and hadn't told him that she knew about his mom; In fact, Mary had a gloomy feeling that Mrs. Sparrow was most likely dead now.

On Mary's tenth birthday, it being in late August, she finally confronted Jack. Even though she wanted to inquire Jack about it, she didn't. She knew it would be too painful, and that it might botch their friendship, or what they had left of it.

Mary Jo was still young, but maturing faster than anything. She knew what was happening to Jack and how he would always conceal it while in her company.

Over the next year everything was bitter. Mary Jo's mom would disappear for weeks at a time, barely supporting Jo. She and Jack were still very close, but not close enough to talk to each other about the anguish they felt, and about the anger they held inside themselves.

The beginning of August, prior Mary Jo's eleventh birthday, her mom pulled her aside.

"Mary, I have to tell you something before it's too late . . . your dad – he was part wizard. He had magic in his blood, and even though it was very deficient, you may be possessed with some yourself. You see, his father was almost a pure-blood wizard. He went to this school in Britain, and I think that you may be invited to it. Your father mentioned something about how they automatically record your name at birth, so I just wanted to tell you, so it don't frighten you . . . "

Now of course Mary Jo had difficulty comprehending this, given her mom's status – drunk. But sure enough, a few weeks later, she obtained a letter.

It was from a school called Hogwarts. The letter was most outstanding, or perplexing, until she perused it for the fifth time. Itread –

_Dear Mary Jo A. Bull,_

_We hereby invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland. We've had the pleasure of housing your grandpa on your dad's side, and we would be more than glad to house you as well. First term starts September 1st, and you may want to pick up your supplies at Diagon Alley in London, England before arriving. The letter explaining where you go to get your supplies, to get on the train, and your list of supplies is in the envelope. We hope to see you on the first!_

_Best Wishes,_

_Professor Mcgonagall  
__Head Mistress to Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Mary Jo gaped at the letter in awe, not being able to completely understand what it all portended.

Was this what she had always been waiting and wishing for?

Is her long time dream finally going to come true?

* * *

ooooh- _**REVIEW**_


	6. The Hogwarts Express, New Friends

**The Hogwarts Express, New Friends, and Getting Sorted**

"All right Bella, you watch out for Sirius now. Make sure he gets on fine at Hogwarts." A woman dressed in a black robe said to a scrawny, but tough and mean looking girl who had scraggily black hair falling around her face. She smirked at a boy next to the woman who looked about MaryJo's age. He had equally black scraggily hair, but it was shorter and fit his look better. He wasn't as scrawny or mean looking as her though, but looked like his mother, holding himself tall - chin up- and he had a small trace of arrogance on his face. To sum it up, he was really attractive. "And you too, Narcissa..."

"Excuse me, Miss," MaryJo started, pushing her cart toward the woman. "Um, how do you get to platform 9 3/4?"

The woman stopped talking abruptly and looked at her. She stared long and hard into her eyes, looking for something, yet not quite sure what. "You a first year, then, right?"

MaryJo looked puzzled at the questioning and felt a breeze as the woman talked to her, "Yeah, I am.:

"So is my son, Sirius. Maybe you'll be in the same house," she paused and took on a look of pride, "Slytherin."

MaryJo smiled as the woman stared at Sirius, drowning in pride. 'I hope not' MaryJo though to herself, 'The name itself seems kind of dodgy. But on the other hand, Sirius is pretty cute...'

"We better go, or we'll be late." Bella stated icily, breaking the silence and interrupting MaryJo's thoughts. "The train'll leave in a few minutes."

The woman snapped out of it and turned briskly. "Yes, she's right. Just watch Bella and Narcissa, honey, and you and Sirius can follow them together."

MaryJo watched the girls disappear between the barrier between platform 9 and 10, then she peered over at Sirius. "All right, kids. Don't be nervous now, just run through like they did."

They both took a deep breath and ran through the barrier to the other side.

When they got through a man yelled, "Train leaves in 5 minutes!" and then Sirius said suddenly, "We better move, mum'll be coming." and just as they moved a few feet the woman had appeared.

"Well Sirius, I don't know what to say besides good luck in Slytherin. Where is your cousins?" she said after ruffling his hair.

"I dunno," he responded almost automatically, "Probably off with their friends on the train already."

"All right, well tell everyone I said goodbye and that I'll see them at Christmas. I have to go; important business. See you." There was a loud pop and she disappeared.

When MaryJo turned to ask Sirius what happened, he wasn't anywhere in sight. 'Well, cute or not, he moves fast.'

After gathering all her things and loading them on the train with her, MaryJo went to find a compartment to sit in.

"Hey, can I sit in here?" she asked a group of girls in one of the compartments.

"Sure, what's your name?" asked the girl closest to the door, who looked like she was the most outgoing, with the most wonderful looking red hair she had ever seen.

"MaryJo Burl." She responded, sitting next to a quiet looking girl with dirty blonde hair.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon, and this is Raven," She stated, putting her hand on a dark skinned girl with beautiful, shiny black hair, who was sitting next to Marlene, "and she's Daisy." She finished, pointing at the girl sitting next to her who had just pulled out a book and started reading it.

MaryJo smiled, then it went quiet for a few seconds until Marlene filled it up, "So, where are you from?"

"Michigan," she answered, but Marlene gave a questioning glance that MaryJo understood, then elaborated, "in America."

"Oh yeah. Why are you going to Hogwarts then? I thought there are schools there."

"I think there are some schools, but my dad and grandparents went to Hogwarts, so..."

Marlene nodded, "I'm from London. Both my parents went to Hogwarts..."

With that, they hit it off. They chatted almost all the way to Hogwarts, until they had to change into their school robes and get ready to get off.

"Firs' years over here!" A giant man called out from over the many heads.

"Come on." Marlene grabbed MaryJo's arm and they walked over to him.

"I'm Hagrid – "

When their trip across the lake ended and they entered the Entrance Hall, a strict looking woman met them and started talking about the Houses and the Sorting, but MaryJo wasn't paying much attention, the only thing she picked up was that the woman's name was Professor McGonagall. What distracted her was the beauty of the room in which she had just entered, though she wasn't the only one. She looked around at her fellow first years and at least half of them were looking around amazed.

She spotted Sirius and the next moment he looked in her direction and smiled, his friend had made a crude joke and everyone either laughed or grinned nervously; some gave him a look of disgust. But the next minute McGonagall started off towards the now open doors of what looked like a giant cafeteria.

When they entered, MaryJo could see that she would be starting over and making the memories of her adolescence. As they stood waiting to be called, she got only a little nervous, but became more and more excited.

When her name was called it was really quiet, but not because of her, but because Sirius was right before her and she thought it had something to do with him getting sorted into Gryffindor.

In only a few minutes' time MaryJo was sitting at a bench at the Gryffindor table, and when the sorting was done Marlene and Daisy had joined her, along with Lily Evans and Kimberly Hamilton.

* * *

- i know, i know, long wait. u can hate me. but i'm trying to get better. please leave a review. thanks for everything! 


	7. First Day's Query

**First Day's Query**

MaryJo yawned, "I'm tired!" she said, throwing herself down on the bed closest to the bathroom door.

"Excuse me, I called that bed." stated the girl who was called Kimberly Hamilton.

Mary made a face at her and grabbed her stuff, "Well excuse me," she retorted, transferring to the bed farthest away, next to Marlene, "It sounds like somebody forgot to take their happy pill this morning." she mumbled to Marlene.

Behind them Kim disappeared behind her bed hangings with a 'hm'.

"I heard she wanted to come by Floo Powder, because she claims public transportation makes her break out, and her dad made her ride the Express." Marlene piped in.

"Really? Wow, she - "

"You know, it's not polite to talk about people, let alone when they're in the room." the girl on the other side of MaryJo, who until then seemed mute, stated.

MaryJo and Marlene looked at each other, then back at her.

"Who're you?" MaryJo asked.

"I'm Lily Evans, and you're MaryJo Burd." she replied.

"Yeah." MaryJo said, then turned around and grabbed her pajamas after making a face at Marlene.

After everyone was asleep (Daisy stayed up an extra hour after lights out and read, barely making any sound.) There was a 'pst' on MaryJo's right. She sat up and stuck her head out of the curtains. "What!" she whispered.

"I don't know about Kim or Daisy, but just give Lily a chance, she's a real nice girl. . . and she's smart."

"You know her?

"My mom's friends with her mom. . . She's okay, really, just has strong morals."

"Mh." Mary mumbled, laying back in bed, "I can see that."

------------------------------

"Good morning students." Professor McGonagall greeted them more or less, as they entered her room for their first class.

She walked to the front of the room, "Today, we're going to learn the basics of Transfiguration. On the board are the notes for today, write them down neatly."

Most of the period was taken up with note-taking and reading from a book. McGonagall did show them some transfiguration towards the end, and also what's expected of them to learn by the end of the year.

The next class was charms, where they pretty much had the same routine except different classmates Slytherins. So most of the time the students were distracted by either group of boys throwing things at eachother, and Slytherin girls tossing supercilious glances at the Gryffindors.

---------------------------------

"Ah, finally, lunch!" exclaimed Marlene as they sat down to eat extravagant food, yet again.

"Yeah, finally. I didn't think classes could be so - "

"Boring." Kimberly yawned, finishing MaryJo's thoughts as she sat down at the table.

"Well. . ." MaryJo mumbled.

"I know what you meant." Marlene whispered.

As they ate, 3 boys of their year arrived in the Great Hall and sat at the opposite end of the table. MaryJo recognized Sirius and James, but the other boy was a mystery.

"Who do you think that brown-haired boy is that's sitting with James and Sirius?" enquired Marlene interestedly.

"I'm not sure, but he wasn't here to get sorted - "

"I heard he's really poor and couldn't afford to get a train to the Hogwarts Express and missed it. So they had to send it back and he rode here all by himself." interjected Kimberly.

MaryJo looked from Kim to Marlene then to the brown-haired boy, who happened to glance in her direction at the same time. When they made eye contact Mary smiled at him and he smiled back. She noticed that he looked kind of worn and pale, almost as though he'd been up all night.

"We'd better go guys," warned Lily, when until that moment MaryJo hadn't noticed, "we have our first Flying Lessons!"

As they all got up to leave the boys did the same, and they all walked out on the field together.

"Good afternoon students."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." All the first years said in unison.

"Today we're going to learn the basics of flying, now, stick your right hand over your broom and say 'up'"

So as directed everyone did what she said. Only a few got theirs up in the first few tries, that was including James, Sirius, and Marlene; MaryJo had a harder time with her flimsy broom.

When everyone finally had their broom, Madam Hooch continued, "Now once you've got hold of your broom I want you to mount it, and grip it tight, you don't want to slide off the end. Now when I blow the whistle you're going to kick off the ground hard, keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, three, two, - "

When her whistle blew all the students kicked off and were hovering. On boy, by the name of Peter, had lost his balance while hoovering and fell off his broom. The brown-haired boy went to help him, and as he turned around to go back to his broom he saw MaryJo and smiled, then proceeded to his broom.

"Who _is_ that boy?"

-----------------------------------------

Their next class was Herbology, in which Gryffindor had with Ravenclaw.

"Just back from your flying lessons students? Nice day for it too. Line up there, then. Today I'll be talking to you about the importance of safety rules n the Greenhouses. . .

The whole period was filled with rules as to why certain measures should be taken and the different things that could be done.

As they headed back to the castle for dinner they finally acquainted with the boys.

"Hey you, you're the girl with the cousin who plays for one of the famous Quidditch teams right?" James yelled to Marlene, who turned around and called back.

"Yeah, something like that, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm just interested in quidditch is all." he said, as he reached where they had stopped - Kimberly, Daisy, and Lily had kept walking. The other boy, Keane Alcott, had walked on too, but Peter and that brown-haired boy were waiting with James and Sirius.

As Marlene and James talked about quidditch they started walking up to the castle again.

"So you have other family here, I hear, Sirius?" MaryJo asked Sirius casually.

Sirius made a grimace and responded, "I'd rather not talk about family at the present." Then he walked next to James and engaged in the conversation they were having.

MaryJo looked over at the mysterious boy, and they smiled at each other.

They had reached the Great Hall within minutes of then, and had the most enjoyable meal yet, after a long first day of classes.

--------------------------------------

"How was your first day?" Marlene asked, as they sat up in the common room after dinner.

"Tiring," MaryJo responded, "and yours?"

"Exhausting. So much, in fact, that I'm off to bed." She got up. "You coming up?"

"Maybe in a little while."

Marlene went off to bed, then, and in the next hour almost everyone was in bed.

The only ones left were a few 5th years and a 6th year.

MaryJo went up to the room and got parchment. She then went back down, as a few more students went up.

She sat down at the table and began to write Jack a letter telling him about her day. Only then did she realize just how much she missed him.

As she finished probably the longest letter she had ever written, she looked up and saw that she was alone.

"Wow, I must've been sitting here a long time. I wonder what hour it is. . ." she mumbled to herself.

As she folded up her letter and got up, a depressed-sounding voice was heard from the couch by the fire. "It's one in the morning."

Slightly perturbed by his voice, she didn't recognize it. She walked over to the couch.

When she saw who it was she smiled in spite of herself.

She sat down next to him and they both stared into the fire.

"I'm Remus, nice to meet you." the brown-haired boy stated after about ten minutes, finally answering MaryJo's query as to who he was.


	8. Second Day at Hogwarts

A/N: Thanks for the review Arcadia Belle. Jack and Sirius are just too awesome, huh? yeeeah. Sorry about the huge vocabulary guys, I guess the thesaurous on my computer is was too fun for me to use. I'll tone it down a bit. :-D

1 month later... weird how it's exactly one month after my last chapter. I'm going to try to update more often. I have plans for this story, and it makes me happy to think about it. Songs are very influential, I find. hehe. well, please enjoy! and reviewing is awesome too! 3

* * *

"When did you go to bed last night?" Marlene asked MaryJo while they were getting ready to go to breakfast on their second day at Hogwarts. 

"I don't know, late I guess." she responded while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"What could you possibly be doing up late after the first day of lessons, not homework, I hope?"

MaryJo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's exactly what I was doing . . . hah."

Marlene threw her hair brush at her.

"You guys coming down to breakfast soon?" Lily stuck her head in the bathroom just as Mary dodged the brush; it came within inches of hitting her face. "Well, if you didn't want me to come in you could've just said so."

Marlene giggled, "Sorry Lily, I was aiming for MaryJo."

MaryJo smirked at Marlene.

"Well, are you coming?" Lily repeated.

"Yeah, we're ready." MaryJo turned around and Lily opened the door all the way.

"Did the other girls go down already?" Marlene asked.

"They left a while ago."

"I think Kim has her own bathroom in that trunk of hers – it's huge!" Marlene said as the girls walked down the stairway and into the common room. Daisy was sitting on a chair in the corner with a stack of toast and orange juice, a book covering her face. "We know where she'll be all year." Marlene whispered to MaryJo, who smiled and nodded in response.

In the Great Hall most of the students were talking joyously to each other, it only being the second day of school none of them tied down with homework, and it being decent outside the mood was overall elated.

When they sat down to eat, Marlene started talking about nothing in particular. Mary wasn't that vigilant to her anyway, though, because she was thinking about the boy who had been consuming her mind since the second they met, and until she found out his name she hadn't realized that she had developed feelings toward him; whether they were just friendly or more, it was still overwhelmingly obvious that she wanted this boy in her life.

So as she nibbled at some eggs she roved her eyes down the table until she spotted him. Marlene seemed to take no notice to where Mary was really concentrating, and when Lily declared they should be heading to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Mary and Marlene both made eye contact then got up and followed Lily and their fellow Gryffindor first years to their class.

-$#!&()-

Not until 20 minutes before lunch did MaryJo start to feel the lack of sleep catch up to her. It didn't help that the present class just happened to be History of Magic, and the teacher, Professor Binns, was one of the most drab people on earth, droning on and on. Even Marlene started to doze.

Only when a girl named Eva Rosier got into an argumentwith her friend Alethea over some boy or make-up or something, did anybody realize that class was over in five minutes and that Professor Binns had just assigned them a half-foot essay on pre-goblin wartimes.

Everyone moaned and left warily for lunch, needing the energy from the food they were about to indulge themselves.

"What's after lunch?" MaryJo asked Lily.

"Double Potions." she responded, and everyone around them who was a first year groaned. "It isn't so bad, guys, really." she reassured them, but everyone looked skeptical.

When they all sat down at a desk after finding their way to the dungeons, their Professor came in.

"Hello, I'm Professor Jankins, and I'll be your potions instructor, and today we will first be taking some notes, then after we'll be trying our hand at our first-ever potion!" He smiled at the class, who just stared back blankly at him.

James whispered something to Sirius, who then had to bite his fist to suppress a laugh. In doing so he made a really weird sound in which everyone noticed except Professor Jankins who had fortunately turned to the board and started writing their notes.

After almost an hour of notes and lecture he told them they were to be partnered randomly and given a potion to stew.

So he started naming off people; Marlene got paired up with a cute Ravenclaw boy named Samson, Lily with the Gryffindor Keane Alcott, Kimberly with a known-to-be wealthy black Ravenclaw, Darius, James and Remus were together, and Sirius got partnered with MaryJo, who wasn't looking forward to it because she noticed Sirius' tendency to not do much of the work and distract everyone around him. The one thing that was going for them, though, was the fact that this was their first potion, and it was bound to be wrong anyway.

Everyone got together then and started preparing the ingredients as the directions on the board instructed. To Mary's surprise Sirius commenced before she even got a chance to begin; she looked at him bemused.

"What?" he smiled at her, then went back to chopping the weird-looking vegetation called Zalin.

Now, MaryJo was one of those people who could see past gestures and see the real meanings that they held, or in this case the meanings they mask. She didn't perceive it then, but she got a sense of whom Sirius really was: a self-conscious outcast who, contrarily, was out to prove to everyone something that he didn't even quite know yet. Everything he did was a counter reaction to his feelings, provoked supposedly by his demanding and unmerciful family and upbringing. Who knew what was really behind those cloudy, gray eyes, what his toothy grin was struggling not to spill to the world?

"Are you going to help me or what?" Sirius said as he put the Zalin into their cauldron. It hadn't been a minute that she had been ruminating, though it must've seemed longer. She looked at the board and took out her wand, "Aquafy." she mumbled, and to her and Sirius' surprise greenish water had filled their cauldron.

"Welcome to the wizarding world, M-J," Marlene smiled from next to them, apparently she saw Mary's magical competence too, "That's supposed to be very difficult if not, impossible, for first years, especially if you haven't had any practice." she winked, then took her wand out and did the same thing, except her water was undeniably more clear. Marlene glanced into the cauldron then grinned at MaryJo.

They went about the rest of their potion for the rest of the class period, and it went quite well. Remus kept James in check and Sirius seemed preoccupied in his own thoughts, smiling at James whenever he made a joke, but otherwise was employed on their potion.

Something about his behavior both captivated MaryJo and bothered her. It seemed Sirius was acting unlike himself and she didn't like people who couldn't be their true selves. She knew she'd only known him two days, but his whole attitude just didn't fit him: his smile, his behavior, and especially who his seemed-to-be new best friend. MaryJo didn't even want to discern what was going on with Sirius; what she speculated in his face was almost mirror-like to the pain her and Jack had gone through, except there was more hatred than even she could understand. There would be no way she could be in this boy's life – not now, not when she finally got the chance to escape the hell that was her life.

When the bell rang for class to be over everyone grabbed their things and headed out the door, MaryJo quietly promising herself that she'd never get tangled with Sirius and his problems or anyone else that had mild family problems, as a matter of fact.

Though to everyone MaryJo appeared to be an intelligent girl, no one could possibly be aware of the fact that one of the most important things she relied on to stay sane was missing: reality.


	9. Boy thoughts

hey, sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse, but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, I'm hoping better things will come soon ). thanks if you are reading this. Reviews are always greatly appreciated.

* * *

"It's Friday!" Marlene exclaimed as she and Mary sat down for lunch at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. 

"Too bad we have homework to do, it's so nice out." Mary sighed, picking out food to eat, "I say we get it done tomorrow and Sunday we rest."

"I'm doing mine tonight." Lily declared, joining them.

"You guys are ruining the excitement." complained Marlene.

"Well, our last Flying Lesson is today, that's exciting." Mary said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault that you can't ride on a stick." Marlene mumbled.

Mary smiled and nudged Marlene, "Hey, look who it is."

It was the boy named Samson, the one Marlene worked with in potions. Since that day Marlene mentioned him at least once every few hours.

Mary suggested asking him out.

Marlene just smiled to her suggestion and picked at her food the rest of lunch, as Mary and Lily chattered about muggle things, given they're both from muggle worlds.

xoxoxox

"You finally mastered the art of riding!" Marlene grinned as they put their brooms away and headed to herbology.

"Yeah, as much as I ever will, at least." Maryjo responded, then after a moment, "And you mastered the art of flirting to make a boy you like jealous."

"That I have." Marlene smiled, then looked over her shoulder and caught the eye of Samson walking with his friend Albert, who was an all right looking boy, resembling what muggles would call a skater-boy.

When they got to the greenhouses, Marlene stopped outside to tie her shoe (her shoe was perfectly laced) so that she could let the boys go in first, and after they sat down she sat across from them.

"Are you sure you're not getting into this stuff too fast? I mean, it's only been a week into school." Mary whispered to Marlene.

"Why wait?" was all Marlene could get to say before their herbology teacher, Mrs. Randolph started giving them instructions.

Throughout the hour any chance she got, Marlene flirted with Samson. Both Maryjo and Albert were ignored, though Albert didn't seem to mind much at all.

A few people to Mary's left James and Sirius were goofing off, taking the long grass they had to pick and touching people with it so they'd think a bug was on them or something.

Remus was working next to Lily and Peter, who was vigilantly picking out the grass while Remus cut it and Lily planted the seeds in the emptied pots.

Since that first night Maryjo hadn't got much closer with Remus, and the only contact they've had was when they passed in the halls. For all Mary knew Remus was down by the fire every night, but she hadn't the need to go down there, and she wasn't going to force destiny.

xoxoxox

By the time class was over Marlene and Samson had made plans to meet each other tomorrow afternoon, which surprised Mary in the least.

At dinner Marlene would either stare off at Samson or talk about how cute he was. Mary saw that Remus and Lily were sitting next to each other, where Sirius and James were sitting on the other side of him, talking excitedly about their plans for the weekend

When they went back to the common room Maryjo and Marlene sat at a table and played some cards, muggle-style. It was Lily's suggestion, she thought it might make Marlene concentrate on something more than just boys.

She was right, of course, but in the wrong sense.

"So, what's up with you? I see you eyeing Remus a lot, you like him? Or what about Sirius, I know you think he's cute, you told me on the first day here." Marlene quarried, after she got the hang of the card game War. "How about that long-haired Ravenclaw Albert that was sitting across from you in herbology? He seemed nice."

"Marlene, there isn't anything going on with me, especially in the boy department." Maryjo responded in an even tone.

"But there's always something, and what about the boys I mentioned?"

Mary paused playing the game, and looked at Marlene, "Number one: just because someone is cute doesn't mean I like them. Number two: do you ever see me talking to Remus or Albert? No. Anyway, Albert doesn't seem to be my type."

"And Remus?" Marlene smiled.

Maryjo took a few minutes to consider her question. Was Remus her type? Did she even _have_ a type?

Those were questions yet to be answered, and they weren't high on Maryjo's priority list at the moment. Having a boyfriend didn't sound too appealing to Mary, she just felt too young - or better yet, the boys she knew just too immature for her to consider them.

"I don't know." Maryjo responded truthfully, in a quiet thinking voice that held the cue that the subject was not to be talked about anymore.

Marlene didn't mention Remus for the rest of the game, but she did ask about Mary's friends back home.

Maryjo decided to tell her about Jack, in her mind she was thinking about how much Marlene would love him, and in the end she ended up telling her that.

"Aw, I have to meet him some time! He seems like a great guy."

Maryjo smiled and stated simply, "He is a great guy, I would trust him with my life."

Then it was Marlene's turn to smile, her 'aw, how cute' smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Maryjo asked, recognizing the smile.

"You seem to -" Marlene started, then stopped and shook her head, still with that smile plastered there on her face.

Maryjo laughed, "What is it? Tell me!"

Marlene was quiet for a while longer, just looking into Maryjo's eyes, examining them. Maryjo just stared back at her. "I could be wrong, but it looks to me like you're in love." she finally got out, in a voice just above a whisper.

"What?" Maryjo started, "No, I - he's like my brother." she stammered, now avoiding Marlene's eyes. "He's - I - I love him _like_ a brother, maybe, but I'm not _in_ love - I . . . " she rambled, her words fading into the air before them.

The card game had ended a few minutes before this conversation, but neither of them knew who had won the war, and neither cared. They were lost in their own minds, and for now were stranded from real rationality.

Somehow it was getting to belate and they didn't have anything else to do but go up to their room to get ready for bed. Before they went to sleep, they talked some more.

"I'm sorry." Marlene said, glancing at Maryjo as they sat on the floor space between their four-posters.

Mary just looked at her hands and shrugged. Then asked, "What about you? You must've had plenty of friends back where you grew up, there's no way you didn't."

Marlene's expression changed into one that was completely unreadable, then responded, "Yeah . . . about that." she hesitated.

Maryjo gave her a quizzical look, "You _had_ friends, didn't you?" she only half-jokingly said.

Marlene's face was still unreadable, but her eyes told a different story. "Of course, but let's save the story for another day."

Maryjo gave an accepting smile, then Marlene bade her goodnight and went to bed, closing her hangings. Maryjo sat for a good ten minutes longer, then just laid in bed. She couldn't help but see Marlene's eyes when she closed her own, in fact, that's all she could see. She realized there was no sleep in her near future, but expected the circumstance.

She opened her eyes, sat up, and looked around the room to see who was still up. It looked like they were alone, but it made sense. Daisy was probably downstairs reading, Kim most likely found some boys, and Lily was undoubtedly downstairs doing her homework, like she said she was going to do.

She lay back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling, now thinking about Jack. She got out a notebook and a pen, closed her hangings, then started writing, which was one of her favorite night time hobbies.

Who knew how much time passed before she fell asleep, but she thought she heard Daisy and Lily come to bed before dreams had overcome her conscious.


	10. The Coin

The next morning at breakfast an awl flew over Maryjo and dropped a much anticipated letter from none other than Jack. In seeing whom it was from Marlene got excited and pressured Mary to read it, but she decided to wait for a more peaceful time; the Great Hall was bustling with students excited for the weekend.

"When are you meeting Samson today?" Maryjo asked as they were walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

"We agreed 12 would be fine, so I got an hour and a half to waste. Are you gonna read that letter?" she asked as they stepped into the common room.

"Of course," Maryjo responded, "But I think I'll wait until I'm bored, why waste time I could be hanging out with you?" Maryjo smiled, then they both giggled.

"Oh shucks, well call me flattered." Marlene joked.

**-abc123-**

They spent the next hour playing cards and talking about nothing in particular, then they went upstairs so Marlene could primp.

"You know, I'm not really like this. I usually care less about boys, or at least I didn't before I came here." Marlene confessed as she was putting on blush.

"What caused the change?" Maryjo asked interestedly.

Marlene stopped and looked in the mirror to ponder the question. "I think it had to do with the idea I had, or have, – it may sound kind of stupid, so don't laugh with I tell you." Marlene looked at Maryjo.

"I won't." she smiled.

"Well, I had a theory or dream or whatever, that when I came here I could start fresh and everything could be different, is that crazy?" she asked Maryjo.

"No." Mary replied seriously, then looked at her hands, "My hope was that this could be a dream come true . . . a place where anything is possible, and –" she hesitated, "a place where I could forget about all the bad things and get past all of it . . . "

They sat in silence.

**-abc123-**

At 12 Marlene met Samson in the Entrance Hall and they had lunch out on the grounds together.

Maryjo went down with Marlene, grabbed some lunch, then found a serene place under a tree and read Jack's letter.

It wasn't much, or so one would think, but it meant a lot to Maryjo to hear from him. He wrote telling her that he was doing as good as he could be under the circumstances. He was keeping up the house for the most part, and he told her that he missed her company. She laughed at that, well, more of the idea that he missed her nagging him and such. He said the idea of owl delivery was genius, but odd all the same. He ended the letter asking if she was coming home for Christmas or Thanksgiving, then signed Love, Jack.

Then at the bottom she made out a p.s.: remember your promise!

She read it over and couldn't help but smiling. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin, then lay back in the grass and closed her eyes, rubbing the coin between her thumb and first finger . . . How could she ever break a promise to him?

**-abc123-**

_"Good morning Jojo," Jack greeted Maryjo as she walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes; she had stayed in their guestroom, a.k.a.: Maryjo's bedroom since she was the only one who used it, "and happy birthday!" It was the morning of her 11th birthday, August 22._

_She smiled at him, then saw what he was doing and frowned a bit, "and what're you doing, Mr. Sparrow?"_

_Jack laughed, then said in a pretend-hurt voice, "What, you don't think I know how to cook?" They both laughed, "Sit down, what would you like to drink?"_

_"Well, what is it that you're cooking?" Maryjo enquired._

_Jack grinned mischievously, "Now that, dear, is a surprise."_

_"Well, then what do you think I should drink?"_

_Jack laughed, "What do you think I would say?"_

_Maryjo didn't hesitate, "Hah, of course water, you seem to just love it – well, not to drink . . . everyone knows your preferred drink."_

_"Hell yeah they do." Jack said, then got out a plate and put whatever he was cooking on it, "Bon appetite."_

_Maryjo stared at it. She wasn't sure what she should do, laugh or cry – or both._

_It was a spectacular thing, a big pancake shaped like a boat, with eggs, hashbrowns, waffle, and other random things to decorate it with. For a while she had been confiding to Jack that she would love to go away one day to explore the world and just never come back. To have no worries and just be free. She didn't really ever think how she would do this, but it seemed Jack had._

_Her breakfast treat was one of a kind and she hated to eat it, but Jack persuaded her and she ate it all mercilessly._

_Later that afternoon she went home to check the mail, she had a feeling that there was something important to get, and she was right. Perched on top of her mailbox was an owl, and in its claws he held two envelopes, both addressed to a Miss Mary Burl. The first one was the one that invited her to Hogwarts, the second a personal letter from a man named Dumbledore, who she found was the headmaster of Hogwarts. In the letter he said he was hoping to meet her and invite her himself, but that something came up and he couldn't. He went on to say that he'd send someone down on the last day of August to help her get to Diagon Alley and to get her things, then to board the Hogwarts Express, and that sometime after she arrived he'd talk to her. He ended it by telling her to send a letter back telling him if all of it would fit._

_She did right then, using the back of his letter, then sent the owl off._

_After gathering herself she went back to Jacks and decided to tell him about her new reality. When she finished trying to explain it to him, she noticed he didn't really seem convinced, but he believed her when she said she'd prove it one day._

_"Very well, you promising me now?" Jack asked, holding the letter at his side and looking at her._

_Maryjo smiled, "Of course."_

_There was a silence as they just stared at each other, then Jack started, "Oh! I have something for you." He turned and walked to his room._

_"Oh, you shouldn't have, you already did a lot." But there was no arguing, she knew._

_When he came back, he was holding one of those small little boxes, this one was an ugly brown, but it was what was inside that mattered._

_He walked back to Maryjo who held out her hand and took the little box and looked at it._

_"Open it," he told her._

_She looked up at him, "I know to do that much." she replied shortly, then smiled as she took the cover off of the box and reached inside to pull out a medium-sized coin._

_She looked at him, and he gave her the look of, 'well, look at it before you ask me what it is'_

_Maryjo raised the coin closer to her face and turned around so her shadow wouldn't impede the light to shine on it._

_On the coin she saw there was a boat with big sails with huge waves crashing at its sides, and in the background there was a sun rising or setting._

_Around the curved top it read, 'One day we'll sail the ocean sea.'_

_"Turn it over." she heard Jack whisper._

_On the back there were two bird flying away into the open sky. One bird looked like a crow or sparrow, probably a sparrow, the other was unmistakably a hawk._

_Around the bottom left it read, ' . . . I promise.' Toward the bottom right, 'Love you forever, Jack.'_

_Maryjo just stared at the coin. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever gotten. She didn't know what to say. Jack was patient._

_Finally she looked up and smiled, then gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug that lasted a few minutes. "Thank you, this is beautiful." she whispered._

_"Oh, well – you know . . . " Jack responded shyly, a smile of happiness and sadness spread across his face._

_---------------------------------------------------_

A/N: uh, I'm trying to get better at this.  
so... just review )


End file.
